1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of grooming brushes for animals and, more particularly, circular brushes for cleaning, combing, brushing, and fluffing the hair of the tail and paws.
2. Technical Background
Grooming brushes for animals are known, but these are designed for grooming or brushing coats of animals, and are not adequate for grooming or fluffing the hair on the tail, limbs or paws of the animal. Standard grooming brushes do not produce a uniform or even effect on the hair of the tail or paws. These brushes leave some portion of the hair matted and other portions erect. What is needed is a grooming brush that cleans away dirt, dust, and sand, and that combs and fluffs, producing a uniform fluffing of the hair on the tail and paws without the need of a complex brushing system or method.